Cazador
by Kendra Duvoa
Summary: Es totalmente AU, era para el reto de Cat, pero no salio, bien; se desarrolla en un mundo donde la magia y la tecnología se unen, para ayudar a la Orden de Cazadores en su lucha contra los demonios que desean gobernar la tierra. Su mejor cazador parte hacia una nueva mision, pero nada saldra como se había planeado.
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, esto se salio totalmente de control, en fin, tenia que darlo a la luz.

Lentamente descendió de su moto, sin perder detalle del lugar, manteniéndose alerta a cualquier sonido o movimiento fuera de lugar en un "típico" pueblo de Iowa, desperezándose, sacudió levemente de su cazadora el polvo que el camino había depositado en el, mientras que de forma distraída verificaba que sus armas estuviesen a su alcance.

Al fin decidió dar una vuelta por el lugar a pie, según sus informantes este era el lugar, así que solo tenía que encontrar aquello que lo verificaría y le daría una pista para su objetivo, observando atentamente todo a la luz de la luna, camino sin rumbo, solo siguiendo a su sexto sentido, aquel que lo había salvado innumerables veces de la muerte, o lo había conducido a las pistas correctas, y en verdad que lo necesitaba, la pista que le había dado a la Orden era ínfima, solo el nombré del lugar y la pista que debería encontrar, como si en verdad hubiese alguna diferencia extraordinaria en los gatos, en fin, vagaría un poco por el lugar mientras llegaba su Sanador particular el hechicero McCoy, un experto en su materia, pero demasiado sobreprotector para su gusto.

Mientras caminaba una parte de su mente comenzó a imaginar las quejas que su compañero le daría cuando se encontraran, jejejeje, aunque si tenía mala suerte para el, buena para su doctor, no abría nada en este lugar, mmmm, aunque quien sabe.

Sus pasos lo llevaron lentamente a las afueras del pueblo, cansado de su búsqueda infructuosa, se sentó en un tronco, mientras observaba el silencio un extraño ruido llamo su atención, buscando por el lugar, observo a lo lejos la figura de un gato, cuando la luna lo ilumino su asombro fue mayúsculo, era un animal digno de un rey, largo, estilizado, de un pelaje negro, tan negro que a veces podía ver reflejos azulados saliendo de el, ojos fosforescentes, aunque por un breve instante abría jurado que eran del color del chocolate caliente, levantándose en silencio comenzó a seguir al extraño animal.

Intrigado observo que el minino se adentró lentamente en el bosque, después de una breve caminata logro divisar a lo lejos un claro del cual salía una extraña luz, acercándose árbol por árbol, logro llegar a un punto cercano a la fuente de la extraña luz, solo para ver en el suelo dibujado un extraño pentagrama, y en el centro una fogata que despedía una luz verdosa, cerca de ella una alta figura encapuchada recitaba un arcaico conjuro, del cual intento captar algunas palabras.

El gato simplemente camino hasta colocarse al lado del encapuchado, cuando este noto su presencia, se inclinó hasta tocar al animal en el lomo, este se arqueo levemente mientras soltó un breve ronroneo, una suave risa salió debajo de la capa, mientras se levantaba sus manos procedieron a dejar a la vista su rostro.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver emerger el rostro de una bella mujer morena, peinada con una cola de caballo que sujetaba un largo y sedoso cabello, nada en sus facciones demostraba una mala intención o un esencia de maldad, no podía creer que ese fuese el rostro de la bruja mas peligrosa de su época.

Aquella que según los rumores había dedicado su vida a la liberación del Señor de la Muerte, quien había matado a un buen número de cazadores y hechiceros que habían intentado oponerse a sus deseos, incomodo, se recargo en el árbol que lo escondía, no estaba preocupado por su seguridad si no por la de Bones, si el llegaba en este momento bien podría salir herido, el que fuese un sanador y experto en hechizos de defensa no lo hacía un oponente indicado para la bruja, Uruha creía recordar que se llamaba, así que tendría que improvisar, su mayor ventaja es que a pesar de ser un cazador podía realizar hechizos de ataque, era en estos momentos que agradecía su suerte, ya que mientras esa habilidad en su infancia lo había hecho objeto de los maltratos de su padrastro al considerarlo un ser maligno, en este momento era su mayor carta del triunfo.

Decidido se asomó levemente para poder calcular una buena posición para su ataque, lamentablemente nada salio como lo había planeado, al momento de asomarse solo observo a la bruja en su sitio, pero no había rastro del gato, extrañado dio un vistazo a su alrededor, solo para encontrar el gato en sus pies.

En que momento el felino había logrado llegar junto a el, no escucho ningún sonido o percibió algún movimiento extraño a su alrededor, como cazador estaban protegidos con un fuerte campo de energía alrededor de su cuerpo y el gato, si el gato, había pasado a través de el sin delatar su presencia, eso se ponía mas feo a cada instante, aturdido, decidió sacar su arma y dispararle al minino, pero al hacerlo el gato en vez de correr se le quedo mirando fijamente.

Sin ningún titubeo disparo para después lanzarse al centro de la explanada y disparar también contra la bruja, mientras que con su mano libre comenzaba a invocar un hechizo, pero al momento de apuntar observo que la bruja solo lo miraba con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro. Sin pensar en por qué disparo, notando que la bruja recibía la bala sacralizada en su cuerpo, mientras levantaba los brazos y continuaba recitando el conjuro se dejó caer a la hoguera.

Shokeado observo como la pira crecía y el cuerpo de la bruja era envuelto en las llamas que habían cambiado de tonalidad de verde a negras con tintes rojizos, acercándose lentamente, comenzó a recordar las palabras que la bruja había recitado antes de caer:

-"Y al recibir la liberación de parte de tu elegido, mi cuerpo te liberara de tu cárcel inmortal para que reines de nuevo en este mundo ilógico y sin sentido"

Mientras trataba de descifrar el significado de esas palabras apenas si noto como el gato se acercaba a la pira, solo hasta que percibió como comenzaba a adentrase en ellas reparo en lo bizarro de la situación, las llamas se apartaban para dejarlo pasar hasta llegar al centro de las mismas, en ese momento las flamas crecieron hasta formar un capullo que rodeo al gato hasta hacerlo desaparecer.

Su conciencia con una voz muy parecida a la de Bones, le instaba a darse la vuelta y correr, pero su instinto aquel que siempre lo había salvado le susurraba quedarse y observar lo que pasaría, aun sin decidir el curso de acción, las llamas se abrieron para dar paso a un ser excepcional, alto, de porte elegante, rasgos graníticos que denotaban un poder primordial caminaba levitando por el suelo en su dirección, unos ojos oscuros como el chocolate, lo observaban si pestañear, mientras se acercaba noto como llevaba sus manos en la espalda, indicando tal vez que no tenia intención de herirlo.

Aun sin creer en ello, lo apunto con su arma, mientras el hechizo que estaba en su mano crepito para direccionarlo al ser que tenia ya casi delante de el.

-Alto, no se quien seas, pero creo que tendré que regresarte al lugar del que vienes sin haber conocido mucho del lugar.-

Ante sus palabras el desconocido solo levanto una ceja y siguió caminado hasta detenerse frente a el, al mirarlo de cerca observo que sus orejas eran puntiagudas, signo inequívoco que lo marcaba como parte del mundo demoniaco.

Con esto solo disparo mientras dejaba ir su ataque mágico, solo para notar que en realidad solo lo había pensado, porque su cuerpo se había negado a responder, una de sus manos había soltado el arma y la otra solo había resbalado desapareciendo el hechizo al instante.

Mientras tanto el ser, solo había extendido la mano sobre su rostro, al sentir su tacto, un cumulo de imágenes estallo dentro de el, en ese momento se dio cuenta que jamás habría podido lastimarlo, el había nacido para este momento, para estar a su lado, era parte complementaria de aquel a quien llamaban Señor de la Muerte, y si este había decidido pisar el mundo terrenal solo había sido para buscar a la otra parte de su alma, la cual le había sido arrancada cuando la Orden, había realizado extraños y peligrosos hechizos en busca de un arma mortal que podría destruir a los seres mágicos que habitaban estas tierras, cuando consiguieron un ser de gran poder lo encarnaron en el cuerpo de un bebe aun no nacido, el.

Su sexto sentido solo era la presencia de su amado quien lo había protegido a toda costa hasta el momento en el que se reunieran, suavemente se recargo en el pecho de Spock, mientras las imágenes y el conocimiento lo abrumaban este lo tomo posesivamente de la cintura hasta pegarlo a el, demostrando que jamás lo dejaría ir de nuevo, lentamente asintió mientras las fuerzas que se agolpaban en el lo hacían perder el conocimiento.

Spock lo sostuvo brevemente hasta cargarlo totalmente en sus brazos, deleitándose con el rostro de aquel a quien siempre había buscado, molesto con la Orden que los había separado una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro, ya que ahora ambos eran libres, podrían tomar su venganza, si era deseo de Jim destruir la Tierra lo haría con gusto, aunque observándolo lo dudaba, de ambos el era el más generoso y bondadoso de los dos, pero sin importar lo que dijera, al menos la Orden pagaría sus crímenes cometidos en contra de ambos, silencioso, camino hacia la salida del bosque, esperando con impaciencia el nuevo día.

Notas: se suponía que entraría al concurso de Cat, pero no le preste atención a todos los detalles, imagine el gato y la historia, pero al final no era nada de lo que tenía que ser, al final decidí escribirlo para poder centrarme en algo que si vaya dentro del reto, jejejeje, suerte a todos, besos


	2. Chapter 2

Ningun personaje es mio.

Capitulo 2

McCoy, mejor conocido como Bones, viajaba apresuradamente por la carretera en su jeep, no compartía el gusto por los vehículos de dos ruedas pero no desdeñaba un buen vehículo de tracción, molesto por haber sido dejado atrás, no dudaba que cuando llegara al pueblo encontraría a su compañero metido en varios problemas, así que mejor se apresuraba antes de que tuviese que lamentarlo.

No podía dejar de maravillarse cada vez que veía a Jim, antes de que lo asignaran como su compañero había escuchado mil y un rumores sobre el, pero solo hasta que lo designaron pudo acceder a los archivos que la orden tenia sobre su mejor cazador.

Descendiente de dos de las mejores ramas de cazadores, segundo hijo, pero era ahí cuando comenzaba lo extraño, había sido concebido en la noche del solsticio, aun cuando se había diagnosticado que su madre jamás podría volver a embarazarse, por lo cual fue tomado como un buen augurio para todos, su padre había muerto en una emboscada cuando el tenia solo dos años de edad, pero eso no era el problema, si no que según los registros cuando estaba muriendo su hijo se levanto asustado, gritando por ayuda, mientras de sus manos salían extrañas luces signo inequívoco de magia.

Este hecho atemorizo a su madre lo suficiente para que después de un año sola, sin forma de cuidar a sus dos hijos, pero cobre todo por el poco control que el menor tenia de esa magia la decidiera casarse con un alto mando de la Orden, lamentablemente no fue la mejor idea, por lo que Jim le había dicho su padrastro asustado por esa habilidad había decidió disciplinarlo de forma dura, a veces golpeándolo o dejándolo sin comer, obligándolo a hacer los peores trabajos que pudiese encontrar, todo mientras la madre viajaba investigando sobre los culpables de su anterior marido.

Todo esto motivo que a la edad de 14 años fuese enviado a un campamento de reclutas para cazadores, mayormente conocido como Tarso IV, al mando de Kodos, experto cazador, quien era conocido por sus métodos para encarrilar a jóvenes rebeldes. Lo que nadie hubiese podido imaginar es que cegado de ambición vendería su alma a uno de los demonios superiores ocasionando la muerte y destrucción de mas de 300 jóvenes y niños que estaban a su cuidado, sin contar a los habitantes del pueblo cercano, de la matanza solo un puñado de 20 personas lograron salvarse, de las cuales 10 de ellos habían logrado escapar gracias a la fortaleza de Jim, aunque este no había salido indemne de la experiencia. Desnutrido, golpeado hasta la inconsciencia, había sido capturado mientras servía de distracción para que los otros escaparan, pero fue gracias a su acción que se había dado la voz de alarma y varios cazadores habían llegado al lugar, después de una lucha encarnizada habían logrado entrar al campamento encontrando a su paso los cuerpos descuartizados y violados de los habitantes del lugar, lo mas impactante de todo fue ver que en el centro el joven Kirk había sido atado a un poste, en el cual lo habían latigueado, para que no se perdiese ningún detalle de los errores que habían acontecido en el lugar.

Como pudo conservar la cordura y salir casi indemne es algo que nadie ha podido explicarse, había luchado, parte del poste había sido quemado, pero además de ser golpeado, había sido objeto de diversas maldiciones que habían minado su fortaleza. Dejándolo reducido a casi nada, nadie sabe lo que Kodos tenia planeado con el, para haberlo mantenido con vida, ya que según los datos en el ultimo enfrentamiento había sido muerto, aunque nadie había podido dar con certeza con sus restos.

Después de ahí, fue sometido a un duro entrenamiento por voluntad propia, a la edad de 17 años había cazado a su primer demonio y el resto era historia, el único problema es que era demasiado independiente, orgullos e inteligente para su bien, siempre metiéndose en problemas, aunque el insistía en que los problemas lo buscaban a el, ninguno de los hechiceros había podido seguirle el ritmo provocando que cada tres o seis meses lo cambiaran de compañero, así había sido hasta que hace dos años los designaron como equipo.

Esperando encontrarse con un cazador duro y curtido por la vida que había tenido, había sido impactante ver a un mocoso, generoso, temerario, Casanova y algo cínico bajo el famoso nombre de James Tiberius Kirk, decir que quedó enternecido fue poco, que lo adoro desde el primer momento seria mentira, era demasiado fastidioso y bromista para su gusto, ya que lo primero que había hecho había sido ponerle un sobrenombre ridículo, pero conforme paso el tiempo se dio cuenta de la valía del muchacho, observando que jamás salía ileso de sus aventuras decidió seguir con el para ser la voz de su conciencia, algo en lo que a veces fallaba cuando el mocoso salía de forma apresurada a las misiones sin el, como ahora.

Según los datos, uno de los mayores demonios del inframundo buscaba escapar y causar grandes estragos en la tierra, era imperativo según la Orden, buscar a sus seguidores y evitar el renacimiento de su señor, claro que eso era totalmente difícil dado las pocas pistas que les habían dado, era molesto sentir que últimamente los jefes los mandaban a misiones mas peligrosas, sin importarles si Jim podía o no salir herido.

Por fin logro divisar a lo lejos el poblado, rápidamente aparco cuando vio la motocicleta del muchacho, era raro no verlo por ahí, descendiendo rápidamente, se armo de sus utensilios, sacando una cuarzo busco identificar el hechizo localizador que había puesto en su compañero, extrañado vio que el cristal señalaba hacia las afueras del poblado, decidido camino hacia el bosque, buscando las huellas que delatarían por donde había pasado el cazador.

Su magia se erizo cuando percibió en el ambiente rastros de magia demoniaca, alistando sus armas y hechizos de protección, comenzó a avanzar de forma rápida y sigilosa hacia donde veía un extraño resplandor.

-Vamos chico, espero que estés en buenas condiciones.

Grande seria su sorpresa cuando a lo lejos diviso la figura de un hombre caminando lentamente hacia el, pero sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta que entre sus brazos llevaba el cuerpo desvanecido de su amigo.

-Maldición esto no pinta bien.

Notas: Seré mala y lo dejare hasta aquí, espero sus comentarios, suerte, besos.


	3. Chapter 3

A veces lamento que ninguno de estos personajes sean míos, pero así es.

Rápidamente tiro algunas runas al suelo, mientras retrocedía procedió a colocar algunos cristales en los arboles, estos formarían un escudo que mantendría encerrado a la magia oscura y a los demonios, esperando que su plan diera resultado se escondió detrás de un árbol, al mismo tiempo que controlaba su respiración se mentalizo para lo que haría si su trampa daba resultado, en unos instantes, los arboles comenzaron a agitarse mientras las runas comenzaron a despedir haces de energía.

Asomándose logro percibir que el demonio estaba paralizado, sin saber cuanto tiempo podría retenerlo y aprovechándose de su desconcierto se acerco a el, sin mirarlo a los ojos tiro rápidamente de Jim, cuando pensó que no podría jalarlo, sintió como caía hacia atrás con el cuerpo de su amigo, lentamente levanto la mirada solo para observar un rostro impersonal, que lo observaba atentamente.

Sin creer en su suerte procedió a medio cargar a su amigo y alejarse del lugar, aunque mientras lo hacia se preguntaba cual era la verdadera razón por la que el demonio había soltado a Jim, molesto con sus dudas, solo siguió caminando buscando llegar al jeep, seguro de que su magia se desvanecería pronto. Cuando llego aventó el cuerpo del cazador adentro mientras arrancaba y se lanzaba a la carretera, dejando la moto olvidada, aunque conociendo a su compañero mañana mismo regresarían por ella, solo esperaba que estuvieran lo bastante listos para la batalla que vendría.

Cuando sintió el campo de magia alrededor de el, bufo sorprendido de que hubiese algún mago druida que tuviese esa fuerza, pero cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de su preciada carga, estuvo a punto de dejar que su magia saliera de el, para destruir todo a su paso, solo al observar quien era el responsable logro calmarse, por lo que había visto en la mente de su pareja, ese humano era lo mas preciado que el había tenido en su vida, antes había estado molesto por eso, solo cuando se dio cuenta que gracias a el, Jim había logrado sobrevivir, acepto que siguiese vivo y en este momento era lo mismo, estaba sacrificando su vida por intentar alejar a Kirk de lo que consideraba un enemigo, así que sabiendo su valía, dejo que se lo quitara de las manos, al fin y al cabo, desde hoy podría llegar a el en cualquier momento, no importaba en donde se encontrara, pero sobre todo, tenia algunas cosas que preparar, asuntos que no serian bien vistos por Jim, pero sobre todo, tenia la necesidad de que este tuviese bastante claro quien era el, pero sobre todo quien era Spock en su vida, asi que solo observo como el mago se lo llevaba arrastrando, solo cuando desaparecieron, se dio el lujo de con una leve gesto destruir la barrera.

Sonriendo, camino hacia el pueblo, buscando algo que sabia que motivaría al cazador a regresar, ya fuese que aceptase quien era el o no, cuando llego a la moto, simplemente chasqueo los dedos y la desvaneció, siguió caminando hacia las afueras, cuando estuvo fuera vio el lugar, algo molesto por la perdida de su bruja, levanto la mano y el bosque comenzó a quemarse, sin inmutarse siguió caminando adentrándose en la carretera.

Un rayo de luz estaba comenzando a molestarle, irritado se puso el brazo en los ojos, acomodándose mejor rodo a su espalda solo para quedar colgando, extrañado abrió los ojos, solo para ver que estaba a punto de caerse de la cama, asombrado se levanto rápidamente para tratar de orientarse, cuando lo hizo un dolor lacerante se instalo en su cabeza, apoyándose en la cama, intento de nuevo levantarse, de forma suave se enderezo logrando al fin estabilizarse.

Intentando recordar en donde estaba le dio un vistazo rápido al lugar, una cama, una mesa de noche, grandes ventanas, un armario, decidió camino a el, buscando algunas pistas, nada, no había nada, su gabardina se encontraba depositada en la silla, sus arma en la mesita, al acercarse a tomarlas todo vino a su mente, impactado por lo que había pasado tomo sus armas, abrió la puerta mientras veía alrededor, por lo que notaba se encontraba en la planta alta, localizando las escaleras, comenzó a bajarlas poco a poco, pero antes de llegar al suelo una figura se coloco en su caminó, rápidamente se abalanzo contra el, mientras intentaba inmovilizarlo una voz sureña retumbo fuertemente en sus oídos.

-Maldita sea chico, que diablos te ocurre.

Al escucharla sintió que salía de una extraña pesadilla.

-¿Bones?

-¿Quién mas iba a ser, mocoso estúpido? Bajo por tu desayuno y tu te comportas totalmente paranoico, quítate de encima y deja que te revise, te volviste a lastimar, te mantendré en el cuarto encerrado por varios días.

-Pero Bones, que hago aquí, digo, donde es aquí, que paso, vamos di algo.

-Primero lo reviso y después hablamos.

Mientras lo hacia tomo un cuarzo para usar la radiestesia en el cuerpo de Jim, buscando oscilaciones descubrió que su cuerpo se encontraba bien, poco después recito un leve hechizo para colocar su mano a la altura del corazón de Kirk, sintonizándose con el noto que no tenia heridas internas, aunque, había algo extraño en la magia de su amigo, algo que no había estado ahí antes, intrigado intento focalizar su magia, pero la magia de Jim parecía que comenzaba a revolverse, ante esto, procedió a dejarlo en paz, Tendría que leer algunos tratados y hablar con algunos espíritus elementales para poder si es que tenia alguna pista de lo que había sentido.

-Estas bien chico.

-Ya que me revisaste puedes decirme que paso ayer, lo único que recuerdo es un gato, bosque, bruja, ahhhhhh, demonio, había un sexi, lindo y elegante demonio, que estoy diciendo.- mientras intentaba taparse la boca, siguió balbuceando, .- bueno, era un demonio, sexi pero demoniaco al fin de cunetas.- nuevamente al escucharse solo se llevo las manos a la cara.

-Bones, me pegue en la cabeza, tengo algún trauma, no es posible que yo, James Tiberius Kirk, el mejor cazador de demonios, piense que ese demonio era sexi y apachurrable, algo esta mal, estoy mal.

-Creo chico que al final, te volviste loco.

Simplemente se levanto para hacerle un nuevo chequeo, fuera de esa extraña agitación en la magia de Jim, no había nada fuera de lo normal.

-Creo que si, te volviste loco chico. Aunque …..

-Dime Bones.

-Ese extraño demonio no te hizo ningún daño, solo se quedo ahí, sin luchar, mmm, tienes razón, algo esta mal, creo que deberíamos movernos, hemos estado en esta casa por un dia completo, además, mmmm, chico …

-Si?

-Deje tu moto.

-Que, nooo, mi nave, como pudiste, tu sabes lo que significa para mi, como pudiste haberlo hecho.

-Ya reina del drama, tranquilo, solo tenemos que regresar y listo, además, así podrás ver a tu sexi y caliente demonio o no?

-No creo que sea buena idea, la Orden dio el mensaje de que si el demonio lograba entrar a la Tierra tendríamos que destruirlo o mandarlo de regreso a casa.

-Eso es lo que quieres hacer.

-Si, no, no lo se, ayer paso algo que aun no entiendo, pero al mismo tiempo se que es demasiado importante, pero, no se, hay algo que esta fuera de lugar. Pero alguien tiene que hacerlo, así que tendremos que regresar.

Ok, chico, pero primero a comer, después veremos como afrontaremos esta situación, así que, arriba.

Levantándolo lo condujo a la cocina, mientras preparaba algo, vio como la mirada de Jim viajaba hacia el exterior, el sabia que algo no estaba bien, la Orden no podía haber mandado a su mejor hombre solo equipado con un mago de sanación y defensa tras un demonio mayor, para una misión así, se necesitaban al menos diez cazadores con varios miembros en sus equipos, todo estaba mal, frustrado llevo los alimentos que recién había preparado a la mesa donde se encontraba su amigo.

Cuando vio su rostro se congelo, estaba inmóvil, esperanzado, extrañado, preocupado, mirando hacia la carretera, siguiendo esa mirada no pudo ocultar su turbación, a lo lejos se podía ver la silueta de un hombre caminando lentamente hacia ellos.

Notas: bueno creo que tenia que ponerlos en un terreno neutral ya ahí ellos verán si corren o lo enfrentan , al menos ya están juntos estos dos inseparables, jejejeje.


	4. Chapter 4

Desearía que fuesen míos, así podría deleitarme con ellos en personas, pero eso jamás podrá ser.

Estaba absorto en la imagen que venia caminando por la carretera, su mente trataba de procesarla, pero lo único que podía pensar es que era un sueño, no era posible que fuese real, estaba volviéndose loco, solo hasta que escucho a Bones pudo volver a tomar control de su cuerpo.

-Jim tenemos que movernos, vamos chico.

-Tienes razón, pero Bones, es que …

-Que te pasa mocoso?

-Necesito hablar con el, quiero ver si es tan sexi como lo recuerdo o no.-

Cuando termina de decir eso, cierra los ojos y golpea su cabeza contra la mesa, como es posible que haya dicho esa idiotez, no puede ser, en vez de decir tonterías debe de estarse levantando, corriendo hacia sus armas, calcular si pueden escapar o usar la casa como refugio en lo que piden ayuda y esta llega, su mente debería estar alrededor de varios hechizos de ataque, además de revisar las trampas alrededor de la casa que pertenece a la Orden, debería, pero una parte de el, una gran parte, solo desea que el extraño llegue y poder contemplar su rostro, saber si es el que vio o solo estaba imaginando, desea sentirse abrazado y confortado por esos brazos, casi esta a punto de dejarse llevar por esa gran parte de su mente, cuando nuevamente la voz de McCoy lo saca de su ensoñación.

-Chico las protecciones son fuertes, aguantaran, el jeep esta preparado, mi cristal no muestra que tengas alguna fractura, trauma mental o hechizo de control sobre ti, así que por favor, dime que diablos esta pasando. Tú eres el primero en saltar para destruir a un demonio, y en este momento solo puedes estar como un niño ruborizado esperando que su flamante novio llegue a la puerta. ¡Maldita sea Jim!, mírame y dime que esta pasando aquí.

-Me gustaría Bones, pero no lo se, lo único que recuerdo es la sensación de que algo que siempre había estado buscando apareció ante mi, no se si apareció o me encontró, pero no puedo verlo como mi enemigo, lo intento, me recuerdo que es el Señor de la Muerte, pero no puedo hacerlo, mi instinto se niega a verlo como mi enemigo.

Mientras lo observaba, pudo ver que lo que decía era verdad, al menos para el, antes, cuando estaba a punto de enfrentarse a algún demonio, podía ver como su cuerpo se tensaba, una extraña luz parecía emanar de sus manos, mientras comenzaba a enumerar los planes de ataque que estaba planeando, corría con regocijo a armarse, mientras su miraba brillaba con emoción contenida por la batalla por venir, pero en ese momento, lo único que veía era a un chico tranquilo, a la espera de algo especial.

Algo o alguien los había jodido anoche, había intentado comunicarse con la Orden pero tal parecía que la señal no servía, o no había nadie para contestar, cosa difícil porque la Orden siempre tenia gente esperando los resultados de las misiones, o los estaban ignorando por completo, algo que se le hacia difícil de creer cuando sus comunicaciones estaban clasificadas como prioridad, aunque esa idea no parecía tan extraña si lo pensaba detenidamente, la poca información de la misión, la nula respuesta de ayuda para fortificar el equipo de ataque, la poca disponibilidad de armas u hechizos, si, algo estaba terriblemente mal.

Pero aun no sabia que era mejor, salir corriendo a buscar respuestas que tal vez no les gustarían o intentar enfrentarse a un demonio de primer nivel, las opciones estaban todas en contra, y si el chico no comenzaba a desgranar planes brillantes estaba seguro que dentro de algunos minutos u horas pasarían a formar parte del otro mundo, algo que no era para nada de su agrado, pero lo mas extraño era la expresión del cazador, tan segura y confiada, que le hacia querer creerle sobre que nada malo pasaría, si claro, como si un demonio de ese rango les perdonara la vida, ridículo.

-Chico, nuestras vidas están en juego, así que tienes que decidirte, ya.

La mirada que le lanzo lo dejo sin palabras, era una mirada llena de anhelo, de amor, de tristeza de preocupación, todo al mismo tiempo.

-Yo no lo se, pero mi prioridad es tu vida mi amigo, así que, vámonos, tenemos que llegar a la Orden y buscar respuestas, después, cuando este listo, tal vez intente comprobar si ese demonio es de fiar o no.

Acto seguido actuó como había esperado, sus manos se iluminaron, mientras se equipaba totalmente, activo las trampas y las protecciones, buscando darnos tiempo mientras arrojábamos lo esencial dentro del vehículo.

Rápidamente salimos del lugar, sin dar una mirada atrás activo el mecanismo de la casa y tomo la carretera a toda velocidad con rumbo a el centro de la Orden mas cercano, necesitábamos respuestas y datos, tanto de nuestros aliados como del ser que al parecer nos estaba siguiendo.

No habíamos avanzado ni siquiera un par de kilómetros cuando una gran explosión de magia retumbo por el lugar, asombrado mire hacia donde habíamos dejado la casa, si eso había pasado, el demonio había intentado seguirnos, activando las trampas y protecciones del lugar, era una trampa de aniquilación y captura, si la casa había explotado significaba que nada había podido detenerlo, rápidamente ojee el rostro de Jim pero no vi nada que indicase que estaba asombrado, solo seguía manejando de forma rápida hacia nuestro destino.

Notas: se que va algo lento pero el próximo capitulo será mas emocionante, solo espero que Spock no me mate por no dejar que aun vea a su Ashayam, en fin, agradecería sus ideas, suerte, besos


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ok, los personajes no son míos, solo el mundo raro en el que los estoy situando, pronto entraran en escena otros personajes del mismo universo._**

Manejaba sin pensar, por dentro todo era un caos, mientras su instinto le ordenaba que regresara, su mente le pedía que continuara manejando, algo en lo que Bones estaba de acuerdo, si es podía fiarse de lo que escuchaba, sabia que si el hubiese estado solo habría optado por quedarse, pero su amigo estaba con el, además de que el plan mas lógico era buscar mayor información, tanto del demonio que al parecer los estaba siguiendo, como de los planes que la Orden tenia, y que mejor que ir al Archivo mas cercano, que si mal no recordaba estaba a cargo de el tecno mago conocido como Scotty, y conociéndolo estaría dispuesto a ayudarlos.

Así que evitando pensar siguió manejando, mientras lo hacia observo como Bones preparaba sus runas, examinaba sus hechizos de protección, pero sobre todo jugaba con su cristal de radiestesia, balanceándolo a su alrededor tal vez en busca de signos de daño o de algún hechizo de localización en ellos, no lo sabia, pero le divertía ver la preocupación de su amigo, aunque tampoco podía negar que lo hacia sentír feliz, jamás había tenido a alguien que en verdad se preocupara por el, aunque, nuevamente esa voz en su cabeza le recordaba que había alguien mas que estaba feliz de que el estuviera a salvo, pero decidió dejarla de lado, últimamente pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco.

Después de algunos breves descansos al anochecer llegaron a su destino, era una pequeña ciudad, lo suficientemente grande como para pasar desapercibidos pero no tanto como para no sentirse a gusto, dirigiéndose al norte de esta encontraron su destino, un edificio de tres plantas, totalmente impersonal, sin dudarlo se dirigieron al estacionamiento en el subsuelo, ya ahí se percataron de que el lugar estaba vacio, sin prisa caminaron al ascensor consientes de que Scotty ya sabia que estaban ahí, sin dudarlo se dirigieron al primer piso, al salir del ascensor encontraron un mostrador vacio, a la derecha de este había una puerta de madera, sin dudarlo entraron solo para encontrarse dentro de una inmensa biblioteca, miles de estantes se perdían de vista, al centro un hombre se encontraba enterrado en una revoltura de piezas de metal y libros.

-Hey amigo, que haces?- pregunto Kirk alzando la voz.

Sin levantar la mirada el hombre les contesto.

-Aquí, revisando donde dejaste mi creación, no pude sentir tu nave mientras llegaban, así que trataba de ubicarla para saber como había terminado, pero no hay señales de ella en este plano, así que chico, dime en que estas metido.

Mientras comenzaba aexplicarle lo que le había ocurrido, sin omitir que había olvidado algunos detalles, Bones, usando su cristal comenzó a adentrarse en los estantes, cuando se quedo sin palabras, observo que a lo lejos el Doctor regresaba con un grueso volumen en sus manos.

-Entonces chico, dejaste la nave en el pueblo donde apareció ese señor demonio, el cual los esta persiguiendo sin motivo, están dudando de la Orden y necesitan todos los datos que puedan recabar? Vaya chico, que tu vida jamás es aburrida, veamos, primero, dudo de que tu nave siga ahí, te recuerdo que no la encuentro en este plano, mmmm, el demonio, creo que el libro que el sanador trae en las manos nos podrá decir bastante de el, y la Orden, dame unas horas, así podre buscar información en mis bebes, además de buscar a algunos contactos, pero si quieres revisar los datos que la Orden tiene de si misma, ve a la derecha, en el segundo estante, tercera fila, séptimo libro, encontraras lo que buscas.

Por allá.- señalando una puerta.- esta la cocina, hay bastante comida y bebida, asi que sírvanse, nadie sabe que están aquí, y por mi nadie lo sabrá, aunque, hay una pareja que los esta buscando, ustedes ya saben quienes son.

Al escucharlo, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, claro que sabia quien era, Sulu y Checov eran los únicos amigos que tenia sin contar a Bones, aunque, si fuese sincero, Uhura también había sido su amiga, antes de convertirse en una bruja, había sido también una hechicera especializada en ritos antiguos, si la había buscado era para saber que demonios le había pasado, pero como se dieron las cosas jamás lo sabría.

-De acuerdo, llámalos, pídeles que se reúnan con nosotros. Mientras recabaremos información.

-Y comeremos, te recuerdo chico que no todos pueden pasar sin comer como tu.

Divertido asintió, mientras veía como Bones se iba a preparar la comida, el tomo el libro y se dirigía a buscar el otro, ya con ambos busco un lugar cómodo en el piso para comenzar su lectura.

Solo se aparto de la lectura cuando sintió como le colocaron al lado un plato de comida, mientras comía, siguió empapándose de datos, ya era avanzada la noche cuando termino, ordenando los datos, procedió a ver que hacían sus amigos, no se sorprendió de ver que uno estaba inmerso en sus computadoras y el otro se encargaba de almacenar hechizos de sanación que por lo que notaba había encontrado en algunos libros polvosos.

-Bien chicos, como vamos.

Al escucharlo ambos dejaron sus ocupaciones para presentar sus avances.

-Los demás llegaran en una o dos horas, los datos que mis contactos me han brindado servirán para intentar ver que esta planeando la Orden.

-En mi caso muchacho, he buscado hechizos defensivos, de sanación, pero sobre todo de purificación, por si alguien esta siendo poseído o coaccionado in notarlo.

-Hahahaha, ok, entiendo, mmmm bien. Dejaremos que lleguen Sulu y Checov asi podre darles un resumen de lo que he econtrado.

¿Scotty seguro que nadie puede rastrearnos?

-Naaa, la Orden no puede interferir con el campo que protege los Archivos, y los demonios, no pueden captar ninguna señal mágica proveniente del lugar, y no creo que haya forma de que puedan infiltrarse en este lugar, a menos que tu o el buen Doctor sea un receptáculo demoniaco, algo que seria imposible, nada debe de encontrarnos.

-De acuerdo, entonces señores, que les parece que vayamos a descansar, en lo que los demás llegan, es un trato.

-Esta bien.- señalaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ya acomodados, intento conciliar el sueño, pero el nerviosismo no lo dejaba, solo hasta que una voz conocida murmuro en su cabeza.

-Descansa Ashayam, estoy cerca, jamás estarás solo.

La voz lo fue arrullando hasta que poco a poco se quedo dormido.

**_Nota; se que va algo lento, pero ya en el próximo tendremos a la pandilla completa y un vistazo mas detallado del mundo en el que están, gracias por leer, apreciaría sus sugerencias, suerte, besos_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ninguno de los personajes es mio._**

**_Ok, aquí veremos un poco de historia y sabremos quien es mago y cazador, =P_**

Después de levantarse y verificar que ya estaban todos reunidos procedió a llamarlos a la mitad de la estancia, divertido observo a sus amigos sentados en cómodos cojines rodeados por varios libros y restos de comida, parecían un grupo de nerds, dejando eso de lado procedió a saludarlos.

-Muy bien chicos es bueno verlos.

-Un placer igual Jim. Respondieron casi al mismo tiempo Sulu y Checov.

Bones simplemente gruño mientras Scotty saludaba con la mano.

-En que lio se ha metido de nuevo Capitán?

Le divertía escuchar el sobrenombre que los chicos le habían puesto, cuando consideraron que era divertido seguir sus planes e ideas.

-En un momento llegaremos a eso, primero hagamos un repaso de lo que tenemos, la mayoría son datos de historia, pero son necesarios para llegar a la raíz del problema.

-Se dice que hace tiempo el mundo era habitado por demonios, seres elementales y humanos por igual, estos vivían en completa armonía, pero en algún momento el frágil equilibrio se rompió, algunos piensan que los humanos solo fueron quienes sufrieron las consecuencias de este desacuerdo, ya que empezaron a ser usados por los demonios. Para ayudar a que se defendieran, los seres elementales, quienes en realidad eran seres hechos de magia se fusionaron con algunos humanos, (aquí nacieron los magos) dándoles la capacidad de canalizar la magia, aunque debido a que los humanos no podían canalizar tanto poder, procedieron a especializarse, en magia de ataque o defensa, muy pocos decidieron usar ambos, aunque eso hacia que sus hechizos fuesen menores a los de aquellos que solo se dedicaban a una, lamentablemente no era suficiente, dicen que no todos los demonios estaban de acuerdo con el trato que se les deba a los humanos así que decidieron ayudarlos, algunos tuvieron descendencia humana, dándoles la capacidad de ser tres veces mas fuertes, agiles, rápidos, su factor de curación también era igual de rápido, es decir, los ancestros de los cazadores, después de varias batallas se llego a un acuerdo, ninguno interferiría con los otros, los demonios decidieron habitar el mundo de las sombras y los elementales procedieron a vivir aquí sin alternar con los humanos, pero ya que algunos demonios decidieron no irse, se fundo la Orden, un grupo formado por magos y cazadores, quienes evitarían que el equilibrio volviese a romperse, ellos defenderían a la humanidad de los demonios.

Pero, se cuenta que la Orden intento mejorar a su gente y busco formar un hibrido de ambos, cazadores y magos, dándose cuenta que eso era imposible, jamás se daba la fecundación y cuando lo hacia, el bebe jamás llegaba a nacer, que se sepa, nunca ha habido un cazador que use magia.

-Bones mientras escuchaba esto no pudo evitar bufar, entonces que era su amigo, a menos que, claro, nadie lo sabia, quizás ni siquiera los miembros mas altos de la Orden, o si?

Ahora, haciendo un rápido recuento del mundo demoniacos, esta su líder Lucifer y dos Príncipes, el Demonio de la Muerte llamado S`chn T`gai y el Demonio de la Destrucción Belial, tres almirantes de los cuales el mas poderoso era el Demonio de la Guerra conocido como Noonien, de estos solo Noonien era quien deseaba la eliminación de la raza humana, pero siendo tan feroz y cruel es un gran enemigo a vencer. Lo único importante es que según las reglas ninguno de ellos puede pisar la tierra a menos que los propios humanos logren liberarlos.

Pero, aquí viene lo mas importante, hace mas de veinte años, el culto a Noonien tomo fuerza, algunos han dicho que ya ha sido liberado en la tierra, otros que aun no ha sido posible, y lo mas increíble es que de repente tenemos confirmación de primera mano sobre la liberación de uno de los Príncipes.

-Capitán como que fue liberado.

-De primera mano?

Al escucharlos no pudo evitar ruborizarse, viéndolos a los ojos no pudo evitar carraspear.

-Bueno, mmmm, es por eso la reunión, me mandaron a buscar a Uhura, al parecer hace un año mientras estaba en una misión ella cambio de bando, usando su habilidad en lenguas murtas, comenzó a buscar la forma de liberar a uno de los Príncipes.

-Entonces tuvo éxito, vaya, es increíble, siempre supe que era muy fuerte y capaz, pero esto.- Murmuro Scotty sorprendido.- Muy bien, donde esta chico, como podemos hacer que vuelva a la razón, a menos que...

Jim solo movió la cabeza de forma negativa, ante esto el tecno mago solo suspiro, mientras los demás intercambiaban rápidas miradas, Uhura había sido alguien importante en su grupo, siempre era la voz de la razón y la única que podía meter un poco de cordura en Jim, consientes del dolor que estaba sintiendo su amigo, decidieron preguntar.

-Porque de todos los cazadores, la Orden decidió mandarte a ti por ella, que son tontos o que, ellos sabían que eran amigos, estuvieron juntos desde hace mucho, entonces?

-Quizás por eso lo mandaron chicos, el único que podía cazarla era quien la conociera mejor.- Respondió McCoy con el ceño fruncido.

-Es aquí donde entra lo que me han dicho mis contactos..- Indico Scotty

La persona que ordeno la misión de Uhura fue el Maestre Archer, el fue quien informo a la Orden que uno de los Príncipes buscaba la forma de ser liberado, es mas los demás Maestres buscaron mandar a un equipo bien entrenado, pero fue Archer quien decidió que solo mandasen a un mago, el también proporciono el nombre de Uhura para el trabajo.

Mi contacto estaba sorprendido ya que para todos la prioridad siempre había sido el Almirante, nadie tenía conocimiento del príncipe o demás involucrados, pero presento pruebas solidas y los Maestres decidieron apoyar la misión.

Lo mas extraño es que fue el mismo Maestre quien ordeno tu ultima misión Jim, además de la de Sulu y Checov, ellos fueron a buscar unos extraños papiros que se supone estaban perdidos desde hace tiempo, los cuales estaban ubicados al otro lado del mundo, fue una casualidad que ellos rápidamente dedujeran que la misión no era valida y decidieran regresar.

Al escucharlo todos se quedaron en silencio, alguien había buscado la forma de mantenerlos ocupados, pero sobre todo movía los hilos de una forma por demás extraña, porque de todos los magos y cazadores que existían en el mundo ellos habían sido escogidos.

-Me estas diciendo que alguien quiere jodernos?.- Exclamo Bones iracundo. Acabamos de ver como nuestra amiga se sacrifico en nombre de ese S`cha como se llame, ese duende, demonio o lo que sea, nos ha estado siguiendo y ese tal Archer fue quien nos metió en este embrollo. Jim no se supone que ese tipo había sido mentor y amigo de tus padres junto con el Maestre Pike, entonces porque diablos ha decidido ponernos en el camino de ese estúpido demonio,.

-Doctor no te preocupes, ese demonio jamás podrá encontrarnos, estamos protegidos por varios escudos, que evitan que los demás sientan nuestra presencia, es imposible que lleguen aquí, vamos Capitán díselo, yo ya me canse de repetírselo.

-Capitán?.- Pregunto extrañado Checov, mientras Scotty hablaba había notado como Jim había comenzado a caminar en círculos notándose mas nervioso a cada momento. Indeciso, alzo la voz buscando llamar su atención, pero antes de hacerlo, los estantes comenzaron a agitarse, mientras el piso se movía y las paredes comenzaban a crujir.

-Que diablos esta pasando aquí.- Manifestó Sulu mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a tomar su espada activando sus hechizos de ataque.

Scotty rápidamente se levanto, comenzando a recorrer el lugar con varios hechizos, en tanto McCoy saco su cristal de radiestesia, escaneando las protecciones del lugar, lo mismo que hacia Checov pero este usando algunas runas que tenia en sus manos para evaluar el exterior.

El único que se había mantenido inmóvil había sido Jim, este solo observaba atentamente la puerta, como si supiese que en cualquier momento alguien entraría por ella.

**_Nota: Bien esto se queda aquí, aunque espero que se hayan dado cuenta quien será el enemigo aquí y quienes los amigos, aunque en realidad falta por mencionar a uno de los esbirros de Khan, aunque ustedes ya deben de saber quienes son, =P, gracias por leer, suerte, besos._**


End file.
